Runaway Rain
by Darkangelkitty08
Summary: Tomoyo ran from her wedding because she loved another. The hurt in the church she couldnt bear so she ran. Eriol finds her and vows that she will never leave his sight. She is his and his only because he loves her...does she feel the same? and if she does
1. Our Story begins

It rained harder than ever that night. The sound of the rain hit the pavement. Down a windy pathway to the old park through the grass and trees, lay an old fountain in the middle of the park. I single body lay in it shivering and shaking from the cool windy breeze that flew past her. Her dark wavy hair fell loosely around her small pale frame. A white dress torn in several places clung to her as the rain weighed it down. Her feet were bare and soaked with a small trickle of blood running from her boney ankle. Her eyes shut to keep those salty tears away. She would not cry.

Then up the windy pathway and through the old park and grass and trees, walked a tall young man with a now drenched white dress shirt and long black dress pants. His hair clung to his face as he searched for something. His slender framed glasses slid down his face numerous times only to be put back in their place.

As he neared the fountain he saw a figure laying in there leaning against the base of the center piece. He sprinted as fast as he could and when he reached the fountain he grabbed the drenched girl and fell to his knees. He could hold them no longer. A small flood of tears fell down his face as he held her as close as possible. Why did she run? Why didn't she stay with him? He loved her but he never told. He just held her crying his heart out.

When he was done he took her to his house where he cleaned her up and put her into one of his large shirts. He put her in his bed and then cleaned up again. Afterwards he crawled in after her and fell asleep with her in his embrace.

"Good night…Tomoyo…" were the first words he spoke to her that day.

Flashback 

"_Do you Daidouji Tomoyou, Take Haru Takeshi to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold till death do you part"_

_Tomoyo froze. She looked into Harus green eyes…could she make this commitment now?_

"_i… i…" She looked into the church pews and saw Eriol Hiiragazawa sitting there in the front pew with a hurt expression on his face…she couldn't do it…_

_She dropped her bouquet of flowers and grabbed the front of her wedding dress running down the church aisle and out the front doors. As she ran down the aisle her husband didn't follow her. Instead Eriol sprinted down the aisle after her. The second he stepped out the skys turned cloudy grey and it poured. He went and searched everywhere for his lost love. _

_Tomoyo had run for a long time and now because of the rain her dress clung to her and she had lost her shoes a while back from landing on her foot wrong, just lightly twisting her ankle and cutting it. She had run far and had come upon an old fountain in the old abandoned park and she lay inside it waiting for someone to come find her. She couldn't think of her life with Haru and not with Eriol. The arrangement of her marriage from her fathers death will was no longer her concern. She wanted to marry for love. No matter how much it hurt her father and mother. _

_As she lay there she fell into a dark sleep of no dreaming. Then she felt the warmth of someone familiar and openly welcomed it. _

_End Flashback_


	2. Chapter 1 I'm Sorry

Tomoyo woke up rubbing her sleepy eyes and stretching with a small graon. She looked around her…where was she? Memories of yesterday flew to her mind and she felt the tears prick. Suddenly her middle was hugged and she looked back into the blue eyes of her secret lover, Eriol.

"Are you ok?" he whispered against her neck.

The tears fell.

"No…I let Haru down…I embarrassed him in front of the whole church congregation. How can I live with myself?" she sobbed out and some whimpers followed.

Eriol took her form in his arms again and held her close as she cried.

"Tomoyo…was there a reason you ran?" He looked into her teary eyes with concern.

"i…I don't know…" She looked away. It broke his heart that she wouldn't talk to him like she used to.

So he pulled her closer and whispered in her ear "Come on Tomoyo was there a reason you left Haru and nearly killed yourself…"

She just sat there unaware of the closeness…she didnt want to tell him but then again she did. Her feelings welling up inside of her and she couldn't decide. She let out another broken sob.

Eriol put his finger to her cheek and wiped away the tears.

"Tomoyo, I'm waiting for an answer" he said again a little more roughly. She whimpered.

Eriol sighed. It was no use. She wouldn't talk. He put her down and got out of bed.

"Tomoyo I know you're mad at me because of what I said to you the day before the wedding…but I want to apologize…I guess you could say that I thought he wasn't good enough for you. Maybe you realized that when you were at the altar." He walked out in his sweat pants and closed the door.

Tomoyo looked up and saw he was gone…she looked at her lap.

"I'm not mad at you…I'm happy you pointed it out to me…I was just blind to see it…" she whispered to the nothingness in the room.

Later she walked out still in the big shirt she slept in and she found Eriol in the kitchen cooking. She walked up behind him and hugged him.

Eriol stopped what he was doing when he felt her encircle her arms around his middle. He turned around and found Tomoyo hugging him as if he were her only life support left. He hesitantly hugged her back and then whispered into her ear.

"Are you ok now?" she did a small unsure nod and just snuggled closer.

"Tomoyo…im gonna burn breakfast if you don't let go" He chuckled. She let go and went into the living room and turned on the T.V.

Minutes later he walked in with two hot plates with pancakes and bacon on them. He set them down on the coffee table in front of them and sat next to her.

Suddenly she spoke.

"I'm not mad at you." He looked at her. She was looking at her lap with a slightly frustrated look.

"I'm actually happy…though I shouldn't be, that I left Haru, I just used him to get back at you. I was mad at you but I'm not anymore." She looked at him with a half smile.

Eriol just sat there stunned.

Tomoyo cut out a piece of pancake and took a bite. "Thank you for taking care of me and I'm sorry to have been a burden. I—" tomoyo all of a sudden found herself being hugged very intimately. She blushed.

"You're not a burden Tomoyo. You could never be a burden to me." He hugged her tighter.

"Eriol…I need to breathe" He let go of her lightly but was still hugging her.

"Sorry, but still you could never ever be a burden to me." He said again. She nodded.

They finished their breakfast in peace and he let her borrow some pants and a shirt that she had left here before.

"I'm surprised they still fit me" She said looking at herself in the mirror. Eriol laughed a little.

"Here I'll walk you to your apartment" He offered his arm and she took it. Just like she always did before Haru. Eriol growled inwardly at the sound of the name in his head. He was the one that tore him and Tomoyo apart. He stole her from him but now…Tomoyo would be with him. He would make sure of it…

They reached Tomoyo's apartment and when she opened the door the thing she feared most happened.

"Hello Tomoyo…" Said the voice that she most dreaded to hear, Looking at the face of the one she wished she wouldn't face.

Flashback 

_The day before the wedding…_

_Shouts could be heard coming from the inside of Eriol's home. _

_Tomoyo had come to him for some last minute advice and he exploded. _

"_TOMOYO HOW COULD YOU? HE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU…WHY ARE YOU MARRYING HIM?" Eriol roared._

"_BECAUSE HE'S A SWEET GUY WHO CAN CARE FOR ME… YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE I BELONG TO YOU!" she yelled back._

"_I'M ONLY LOOKING OUT FOR YOU WHY TOMOYO? Why…" he trailed off realizing he had yelled at her and he didn't like it. _

"_because…I love him…"she said back with an unsure voice. _

"_Nice try Tomoyo. You don't love him…I can see right through your lies" he said_

"_I hate you…"Tomoyo muttered under her breathe._

"_whaat…"Eriol looked at her stunned._

"_I HATE YOU!" She yelled and slapped him then walked out of his house and didn't talk to him all the way through the next day…_

_end flashback_


End file.
